A Gifted Curse
by Dravvin Rayne
Summary: Rated T. Carlisle goes to Aro for a favor. On Esme's birthday he wishes to give Esme her own son - blood related in replace of one she lost centuries ago. They have twins:Edward and Jasper, but Now the gift is turning into a curse, will Heaven sing...?
1. The Crying

_**Here's a new story everyone, I hope you enjoy it, but I can't take all the credit, SaveMeRob sent me a message with this fabulous story idea, unfortunately she doesn't have time to write it, so she asked me to do it for her, I found out about the idea and was excited to do it! So I really hope you enjoy everyone and please review for update, this story is going to be good!

* * *

**_

**COPYRIGHT: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA - BELONGS TO STEPH! I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE STORY'S IDEA - BELONGS TO SAVEMEROB!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO OWN HOW I AM CREATING THE STORY...SO I GUESS I OWN THE PLOT...BUT NOT THE IDEA.**

* * *

**The Crying**

_Carlisle_

I'm Carlisle Cullen, a vampire and proud "father" of Rosalie Lillian Hale, Mary Alice Brandon-Cullen, and Emmett McCarty-Cullen. I'm married to the love of my life, Esme Anne Platt-Evenson-Cullen. I love my family dearly and would do anything for them. We're all vampires, of course, but we don't follow the, as people would say "traditional way", no, we feed off of animals; I suppose that's why we all have golden eyes and not red like most.

I started this when I was turned back centuries ago, of course I could have turned into one of those vampires that are the ones you hear about in stories for a good scare, but I couldn't bear to take one's life. When I met Esme, she was sixteen, and then I started seeing her afterwards from then on. She was married before she was with me, and that bastard is now rotting in the ground. I don't hate people, but I do _hate_ her former husband, for he used her as nothing more then a punching bag. It's odd, I delivered her child, but unfortunately the child didn't make it, hence she tried committing suicide by jumping off a cliff. She was quickly rushed to the morgue being proclaimed dead, yet her heart was managing a very subtle beat. I've loved Esme since I first saw her, I didn't wish to turn her, but I wasn't going to let her die.

After I turned her and explained it all she stayed with me and eventually we both fell in love. Soon after we ran into Rosalie, well needless to say _I_ ran into her. She was living a fairy tale and I mean that literally, she was a princess and was engaged, but sadly her fiancé, King Royce savagely raped her out in the cold streets, not to mention he and his friends abused her there too. At first when I turned her she loathed me, for she wanted to die, but she stayed with Esme and me and soon after she brought Emmett to me asking me to turn him for her.

Emmett was savagely mauled by a grizzly bear (irony it's his favorite animal to hunt now), but he didn't really mind to be a vampire, I guess he was mainly saying that because he felt something with Rosalie. Rosalie was his angel, he said, and soon after Rosalie was happy as ever and in love with her mate, Emmett.

Alice is a different story; I didn't find Alice she found _us_. Yet, I love that little thing. She's the bubbliest thing you'll ever meet, not to mention she's spiteful and energetic. Unlike us, Alice has a gift; she has the gift to see the future, she said she doesn't remember her human years at all, all she can say is that she woke up and saw her being with us and knew what we were, so she was searching for us, eventually she did and she fits right in. Rosalie and her get along great along with Emmett, of course I don't think anyone could not love little Alice. She was a pixie and I mean that literal as well: pale small face with pixie features, thick and full dark lashes with golden eyes, and black hair that was always in spikes and a tiny little thing, but mess with her and you'll regret it.

Rosalie was a striking beauty, however I can't picture her with anyone other then Emmett. Her hair was corn silk long and wavy that made her pale complexion glow. Full red lips, dark thick and full lashes with golden eyes, statuesque and tall. She's just a firecracker like little Alice, but Rosalie honestly knows more about cars then the average male! Emmett would tend to jokingly fight with her on it, but she loved it. Emmett was pale with golden eyes and was bulky, but he's honestly a teddy bear until you mess with the people he cares for. He also has dark short hair that's sort of curly, but not enough to call it curly per say…if that makes any sense.

Esme, my wonderful blessed gift is to me the most breath taking of them all. Her pale complexion glows, even vibrant when she smiles. Her eyes are golden, though back in the day they were a beautiful green, hair soft as silk, and brown as warm chestnut with beautiful perfect waves. Her face heart-shaped, she's the most loving and adoring woman I've ever known. I love her for it, I love her for everything, in all my years – vamp or not – I've never felt this way about anyone before. Though my heart may be dead and beat less it never seized to fail a reaction around Esme. She has my heart as I will always have hers, we're all different, yes, but we are a family. Nothing could ever be more perfect…

…I used to think that, I used to think like it a lot, but not anymore. My heart has never felt so broken in all my centuries, I'm sure the family feels the same. A special gift from the Lord is now turning into a Devil's curse. I sighed and stared at the loving bronze haired teenager lying asleep in a bed. His complexion…so pale and shallow it's almost translucent. It's already an unhealthy color for a human, a teenager if that.

I watched in agony as his chest slowly rose up and down from every breath he took. How could this have all gone so wrong? I had a feeling this wasn't a great idea, but just the thought of having my _own_ son, very blood son just filled me with so much joy, and now here he lies, breaking my heart with every second. "Edward…" I whispered gently to him. It was very hard to not have it crack, my throat was aching almost as if I was holding back tears, but a vampire couldn't cry, I know that, but maybe it'll surprise me, who knows? I saw a faint crooked smile spread on his lips, though his eyes remained closed. I smiled and rubbed back his hair from his face. He sighed and turned his head gently before his eyes slowly fluttered open. He smiled bigger at me, though I could tell it was weakening him. Edward was so much like me, he never wanted to show weakness, he always wanted to be strong for everyone, and Gob bless his little soul. "Hey…Dad," his voice was so fragile. It wasn't his rough velvet voice, but that was before he got sick, sicker as time went on. Now he's so frail and fragile that I'm afraid to even hug him in worries I may break him.

The door opened and we both turned to the front to see Jasper walking in. It was tearing Jasper up to see his twin like this. Jasper actually looks more like Rose's twin then Edward's, but he and Edward are fraternal, but very close to each other. Jasper had brown eyes, in my human years I had brown and he had my blonde hair, but Esme's curls. Edward had Esme's green eyes, but had a chiseled jaw and masculine structure, Jasper has the same and both of them are lanky, but have some muscles and are tall.

Jasper took a seat on the edge of Edward's bed and smiled gently. "How are you feeling, Ed?"

"Okay, I guess…just…tired is all." Edward spoke in such a fragile voice it ripped my heart more. From the look on Jasper's face I could tell it tore him up inside. He was just like his mother, very compassionate and loving. His face was pale from fear, I felt it, and I knew Jasper was in fear of loosing his twin, which would be like loosing half of you. I wanted to pull Jasper out of here before he broke down and cried again. "Edward, we're going to let you sleep, alright son?" Edward slowly turned to me and sighed. "He's afraid of loosing me, I know." I wasn't sure if it was just that Edward was really good at reading people or if it was that weird twin telepathy thing, but he nailed it. "And…you think you're loosing me too."

I sighed and smiled gently to him. "You're going to be fine, son."

"You're unsure, just like me." My heart is now officially ripped apart. It hurts so much. I looked at Jasper. "Jasper, let's have Edward rest now, come on." He got up and gently hugged Edward before following me out. I kissed Edward on the forehead before closing his bedroom door. I heard a new round of rough coughs take over before the door officially closed. Jasper dropped to his knees and sobbed in the carpet, his body was shaking. I quickly went to him and held him, he sobbed in my shirt. "I can't…loose him Dad…I can't loose him!" Jasper's voice was broken, he was shaking so badly. I felt my eyes stinging as if tears were to fall, but nothing fell. I was sobbing as if I was, though, clutching my son to my chest. "He's not going to leave us. He's strong Jasper, he'll pull through."

"He's been sick since he was born! Why aren't I? Why can't it happen to me and not him? He's just getting…worse. Seventeen years he's been fighting this disease, we thought he was cured, but he's not!" I held Jasper tightly to me, not too tightly to where I could break him. "I know…" My voice trailed and I felt something running down my cheeks, I guess vampires could cry. I still remember everything that we've all went through together as a family, all the memories, how I want more of them. Edward, my son, if I loose him I'll forever loose part of myself.

Minutes later we joined the family in the family room on the bottom floor. Emmett and Rose were on the couch clinging to each other and Jasper went to comfort Alice on the floor. Ironically when Jasper turns nineteen Alice is going to turn him, they are currently taking things slowly in their love relation. I went to the love seat and held Esme while she sobbed in my shoulder. "Guys, we need to be positive." I shook my head in agreement. "Emmett is right, we just have to pray and be positive."

"Agreed, but what do we do in the meantime?" I shrugged at Alice. "I don't know."

"Why don't we tell Jasper about our memories and such with him and Edward?" I smiled at Esme. "That's a great idea; would you like that, Jasper?" Jasper nodded while wiping his tears away with the back of his hands. I smiled gently. "Alright, let's start from the very beginning…"

* * *

**_Review for update everyone :) If you like this story, be sure to message SaveMeRob and thank her for it!_**

**_-Dravvin  
_**


	2. The Gift

_**Thank you so very much for the reviews:**_

_**SaveMeRob: I'm glad I'm satisfying you with your idea. Honestly, it's a true honor to create this story for you!**_

_**C.M. Cullen94: Thank you, really, you should thank SaveMeRob most of all, she's the mastermind behind the idea :)**_

_**MarieCarro: Thank you, and I'm still working on an update for "Night of the Hunter" so don't think I forgot that story!**_

_**Lea: Thank you, thank SaveMeRob more though, this was her idea, I'm just bringing it to life for her.**_

_**Elizabug: Thank you, yes, it is sad, but I do hope you'll love this story, I honestly feel this story will be a great one!

* * *

**_

_**Thank you for the favorites:**_

_**SaveMeRob**_

_**C.M. Cullen94

* * *

**_

_**This chapter I think will be a little mature, but it's all good, I didn't describe anything that i felt was a bad thing, so enjoy!

* * *

**_

**The Gift**

_Carlisle_

"Carlisle…what did you just ask of me?" Aro's eyes were wide in shock. I sighed and repeated my words. "Is there any way possible I can give Esme a birth child, any way at all?" He blinked a few times, but his pale face was still blank. He arched a dark brow. "Carlisle, that's dangerous. In order for it we must turn Esme back into human and have you make love to her…then she'll undergo the pregnancy, but she could possibly die." I sighed in defeat. I could never risk Esme's life. I was going to have to give her something else for her upcoming birthday.

Aro walked up to me and smiled gently, "however, there's a chance she won't. When the baby is out she'll become a vampire once more, it's the making love that's hard, but I believe you can manage." I grabbed his shoulders. "Tell me what I have to do, Aro." He smirked, I released him and he fixed his shirt. He snapped his fingers and there I saw a vampire I've never seen before – odd since I was with Aro and the Volturi for centuries. "Carlisle, this is Malcolm, he will be able to help you."

Malcolm had me follow him to a new part of the Volturi's lair, one I've never knew of before. It looked like a dungeon more then anything. "Here," he placed a vile in my hands and smirked. I eyed the strange red vile and looked at him quizzically. "What is this?"

"Human blood, but it has magic mixed in with it. Once a vampire drinks it they'll become human for a few weeks."

"A few weeks, how can Esme conceive a baby in a –"

"For a normal human male and female, however it's not the case here. Esme will be human, yes, but _you_ won't be. It'll be different, the pregnancy will be. After you give it to her make love, she'll then show symptoms within two days and then go through a week or so with the pregnancy and viola." I swallowed deeply. I was beginning to worry about this. "She'll be fine, as long as you don't waste time once she's taken the vile."

"How many times have you done this procedure?"

"Enough to ensure it will all be alright." I looked at the vile once more before putting it in my pant pocket…

…Nervously I held the vile up to Esme. Her eyes widened in surprise and confusion. "Carlisle…what's that?"

"A vile, for your birthday I wish to give you a child. Not one to adopt, one that is actually _ours_. This vile will make you human again for a few weeks, after the weeks are out you'll be a vampire once more and we'll have our own child." Esme's mouth dropped. I was beginning to think she would deny this offering, but instead she took the vile and sighed with a beautiful smile, "our own child, really Carlisle?" I smiled back in response. "Yes, only if you –"

"Of course I want too!" She squealed and quickly downed the vile. I could smell the human blood from here and it was delicious – intoxicating. She swallowed the last bit and licked her lips. "I don't feel…"

Her eyes were blank and she started panting hard. I encircled her in my arms and held her tightly to my chest. "Dear God, Esme! What have I done?" I cried, but Esme couldn't respond. She clutched my shirt in her hands and started wheezing even. I looked at her in fear. I was going to loose my beloved! She looked at me and her golden eyes were going from gold to green at a fast rate, her skin was becoming healthier and…her heart was drumming like a bird's wing. I calmed down, I knew she was going through the transformation now, and I was relieved it was working, though I was frightened at first. I smiled at her. "Esme its working, it's honestly working!" She wheezed again before going into a round of coughs. I kept my arms around her all the while. My Esme was a human again.

She looked at me with her beautiful green human eyes and started breathing calmly. She placed a hand over her chest and gasped before beaming at me. "It worked! Carlisle, I'm a human again! Now we can have a child of our own!" She chimed; I smiled and hugged her tightly. She pulled away before pulling me up the stairs while giggling in joy.

The next day I left Esme asleep in our bedroom and got dressed before seeing my family in the family room. All of them looked at me in confusion; Alice was the one that walked up. "Why is Esme a human? We can _smell_ a human in this house; also, I had a vision of you giving her some weird vile."

"It was my gift to her; I'm giving her, her own child." Rosalie gasped before glaring. "I see, she can have one, yet I…" She trailed off and I looked behind me to see Esme dressed and looking a little frail. I walked up to her and looked at her. "Love, everything okay?" She smiled at me. "Yes, just a little unwell, I'll be fine, and Rosalie, please forgive me." I looked at Rosalie to see her already clam. "No need, I was just letting anger out."

_One week later…_

Esme was showing very well, but she was weak and frail. I called off from the hospital and stayed by her side the whole time. Rosalie and Emmett along with Alice helped me when needed, but for the most part everything was okay. I was grateful Rosalie and Alice wanted to decorate the nursery, so while I was caring for Esme, they and Emmett created a room for their nursery. "Carlisle, Carlisle, Carlisle!" Alice sang while racing down to the family room. She beamed at me and I smiled. "What is it –"

"Congratulations, for you and Esme are having _twin boys_!" My mouth dropped, but Esme spoke in a frail voice. "Carlisle, we're going to have twins!" I looked down at her and smiled widely. "I know it's too good to be true! I've always wanted a son, and I get two."

"What should we name them?"

Alice coughed and we both looked at her. She smiled, "there's two, both males, so let Carlisle name one and Esme the other! Or you can go with mine!" I smiled. "What names did you have in mind, Alice?"

"I was thinking Edward Anthony for one and Jasper Allan for the other."

"I like those names, what about you, Carlisle?" I smiled down at my love. "I think we just picked out our sons' names."

_Once week later…_

"Carlisle, I think it broke!" Esme screamed. I didn't waste time; I quickly took her in my arms and into the spare bedroom that we used as a clinic unit. "Emmett!" I called and in no time he was there. "Her water broke?"

"Yes, I need help, get blankets and hurry back here." He nodded and quickly left the room. Rosalie and Alice were out doing last minute things for the nursery, so I was glad they weren't here. There's going to be blood and I'll only be able to fend off one of my children if one gets out of hand.

"Carlisle ones coming!" Esme cried out. I quickly got in position and arched her legs up; I prepared myself and saw a small bald head peeking out. "Push darling, push." I encouraged. Emmett came back in and positioned himself with a blanket, ready for the baby. "Hold your breath, son, I don't need you to loose control."

"Right," when the baby's shoulders appeared I gently wrapped my fingers around his pits and pulled him out while Esme pushed. Crying filled the room and I placed the crying little thing in the blanket Emmett had after snipping the cord. He wrapped him up and smiled at me. "So...I'm an older brother?" I smiled back. "Say hello to your little brother, Jasper, Emmett."

Esme screamed again, and I quickly got in focus, Jasper was out, but Edward still _needs_ to come out. I saw his little head, but he wasn't crying as more of him came out. That's when I realized his umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck, choking him! I quickly went into action and tried to undo it. "Esme, careful Edward's cord is choking him!"

"Help him Carlisle!" She cried out.

I went into action and managed to undo the cord, but Edward was still not responding, I managed to pull him out and cut his cord, but he wasn't breathing at all! I didn't have a breathing chamber here, and that's what I needed! "Emmett, take Edward, run as fast as you can to Forks Hospital and tell them he needs to be put in a breathing chamber, now!" Emmett quickly reacted and switched babies. He secured Edward in his blanket and ran. "My baby," she cried out to Edward. I walked over to her and handed her Jasper. "He's going to be fine Esme."

_Hours later…_

Once Rosalie and Alice came home I went to the hospital to check on Edward. Emmett never called, but I wasn't mad for that. Esme wanted to go see Edward, but I convinced her to stay at home for she needs to rest. "How is he, Emmett?" Emmett looked at me and smiled. "He'll be fine, want to see him?" I nodded and followed him from the waiting area to the rightful location. There I saw my little Edward in a breathing chamber. Slowly I walked over to it and put a hand on the glass with a smile. He was such a beautiful boy, like his twin, there my second gift was…calming sucking his thumb in a deep sleep.

* * *

_**Review for update, please! SaveMeRob, I do hope you're liking your story so far, can't wait to hear your review on this chapter!**_

_**Until then everyone, and again, if you like this story, message SaveMeRob, because honestly I never would have thought of this idea, but I'm really honored to bring her idea to life.**_

_**Dravvin :)**_


	3. My Little Edward

_**Here's the next update - updating as fast as I can everyone :)

* * *

**_

_**Thanks for the wonderful reviews:**_

_**SaveMeRob: Thank you very much! I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job! :)**_

_**Lea: Thank you so very much!**_

_**C.94: THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!**_

_**IthilianArcher: Great to see you reviewing another story of mine! :D  
**_

* * *

**My Little Edward**

_Carlisle_

A few days have gone until I could take Edward home, but once he was at home his mother quickly scooped him in her arms. Esme was back to being a vampire like Malcolm said, but she was still my beautiful love, and now the mother of my twin boys. "Hello Edward, I'm your Mommy." Esme smiled so lovingly at him in her arms. I smiled back at her. "Where's my other son?"

"In the nursery, taking a nap," I smiled and kissed her along with kissing Edward's warm forehead before heading for the nursery.

I opened the door to the nursery to see Alice leaning over a wooden cradle. I walked over and she smiled at me before looking back at Jasper. "He's so beautiful." She spoke in awe. I smiled at her, "I think my littler Jasper has someone's heart." Alice looked at me and smiled even more. "I think you're right, when I first saw him I haven't left his side."

"I'm glad you connected to Jasper." Alice looked back at Jasper and gently touched his little hand. "So am I."

Later that night, Jasper's soft cry along with Edward's echoed through the halls. Esme and I raced to them and were taken over by a little fowl odor. "I have Jasper, you handle Edward." I nodded at Esme's orders and went to Edward's cradle. Gently I got him out and placed him on his baby changer and began changing him. He looked up at me with green gems and started giggling, showing his small gummed mouth. I smiled back and tickled his little soft belly. Edward giggled which made me want to continue doing it. I loved this little thing's laugh so much; I think I've grown addicted in a fast time.

Jasper's small little giggle was heard from behind along with Esme going "Peek-a-boo". I looked at her and saw her glowing with joy; I've given her the greatest gift she could ever have – second chance with her son. She looked at me and smiled. "Lets switch now, I want to play with little Edward."

_A week later…_

"Carlisle, Edward is running a high fever!" Rosalie cried. I jumped from my office and raced to the nursery. Rosalie had little Edward in her arms with fear on her face. Once she saw me she was relieved. I took him in my arms and lightly touched his forehead, yes, definitely a high fever.

With my speed I was in the kitchen in seconds with Edward cradled in my arms. Frantically I searched for his medicine I prescribed him. He's been ill for days, I'm just lucky Esme and Alice took little Jasper with them to the store for baby items. Esme has been worried about Edward; this would only make her worry more. To be honest, I had no idea what Edward had, was it a cold, a bad virus, what?

I found his medicine and quickly got the right amount in his little container and made him drink it. He whined and was trying to spit it back out. "No son, swallow." He waved his little hands a little from side-to-side, but swallowed it. I honestly had no idea why he didn't like it, I made sure it was bubblegum flavored, most kids like it, yes?

Gently I used a rag and wiped his little mouth. He cried and I lightly bounced him in my arm. "Shh, shh, don't cry Edward." I soothed, but he continued to cry. I sighed and moved to the family room with him. I sat in his and Jasper's rocking chair and lightly rocked back and fourth with him cradled in my arms. I hummed to him gently and eventually my little Edward stopped fussing and looked up at me with his little eyes. I smiled down at him. "See, you're okay, Edward." I spoke to him softly. He just stared at me until his little hand reached out and touched my face. His little hand was so warm and comforting. I chuckled a little at him, "yes Edward, its Daddy." His little mouth went into a small crooked smile before he tried speaking. Of course it was never a coherent sentence, but just hearing his little voice was great enough. "I love you, son." I kissed his little nose and looked back down at him. He open-smiled at me, I smiled back down at him before going back to humming to him along with rocking him. Minutes later he was asleep and snuggled into my chest, sucking his little thumb.

* * *

**Review for update and I'll update ASAP :)**

**Remember the thank SaveMeRob, for she is the one that had the idea!**

**See you all soon I hope!**

**Dravvin :)**


	4. More Unpleasant Surprises

_**Thanks for the reviews:**_

_**SaveMeRob: I'm glad you're liking it, I am just in love with this story, honestly, thank you so very much for letting me write it!**_

_**Ithilien Archer: Thank you, glad you love it, thank SaveMeRob, though, she's the one that had this brilliant story idea.**_

_**Savigny**_

_**MarieCarro: Well, get better first, then write, yeah it is weird writing about Edward and Jasper like this, but all the same, it's a brilliant story idea created by SaveMeRob, I'm just honored she wanted me to write it for her.**_

_**THe GANG: Thanks, the credit goes to SaveMeRob, though, she's the mastermind behind this brilliant idea, she's just allowing me to create it.

* * *

Perspectives - Edward & Carlisle

* * *

  
**_

**More Unpleasant Surprises**

_Edward - __six years later…_

"Mom, Dad, Mrs. Ketches wanted me to give you this." I tugged on Mom's pant leg holding up the note. Mom took it and Dad went to her side. They both frowned and then looked at me. "Edward, she's saying you don't try hard enough in school."

"I do too!" I complained. I do try; I just don't know how to do the things. Dad got to his knees and looked at me in the eyes. "Edward, if you try, then why is your teacher saying you don't?" I frowned. "I don't understand anything." Dad's eyes widened, but he laughed a little. "Son, if you don't understand, then why not ask your teacher or Jasper for help?"

"Because they will all know I'm stupid." Mom giggled. I wasn't finding any of this funny; they were just making fun of me. I folded my arms across my chest and pouted, "Don't make fun of me." Dad sighed. "We're not, it's just that, you're only in 1st grade, you're just starting to learn things, and your mother and I will help you in anyway, sport, but honestly ask for help from the teacher or Jasper."

"Okay…" Mom kissed my cheek. "Now, put your bag in your room and do whatever assignment your teacher gave you." I smiled. "Okay, Mom."

_Carlisle_

Edward raced up the stairs; I waited until I knew he couldn't hear to speak. "Esme, do you think there's something more then just him not understanding the school material?" She looked at me and sighed. "I don't know, Carlisle, I mean, Edward is very intelligent, either he truly doesn't understand the material, or he doesn't try hard enough." I arched a brow, "Esme, Edward would never lie to us."

"I'm not saying he will, I'm just saying that something is going on with him."

"Do you think Jasper would know?"

"You honestly want to ask Jasper?" I shrugged my shoulders, "unless you have a better idea."

_Edward_

"Jasper, can you help me?" I felt stupid asking, but Jasper smiled at me. "With what?" I could feel myself blush. "Our homework, I don't get it at all." Jasper got to his feet and sat next to me on the floor with his things. "It's easy, five plus four, you're smart, and what does it equal?" I looked down at the paper and tried to focus, but I couldn't. "Okay, count to 10." I did and Jasper smiled, "okay, now start with five and add four, what do you get?"

"Um…"

I'm just stupid! I can't even tell Jasper what this stupid problem equals, I'm trying, but I can't. Jasper frowned and shook his head. "It's nine, Edward."

"Oh…"

"How could you not know that answer?" I didn't look at Jasper; I kept my eyes on my paper. I shook my head, "I don't know." Jasper doesn't believe me, I can feel it through our bond, and he honestly thinks I knew the answer, but wants attention. I looked at him finally. "Jazz, I-I honestly didn't know the answer, I'm sorry." Dad called for Jasper and he left the room, I sighed and got on my bunk and buried my face in my pillow. I'm just stupid, but they think I want attention.

_Carlisle_

Jasper came down the stairs and smiled at me. "Yes, Dad?"

"Have a seat, your mother and I want to talk to you about Edward." Jasper frowned, "did he do something?" I shook my head; Jasper took a seat on the couch. "Jasper how is Edward in school?" He scrunched his face, but answered. "He always seems to be…having problems concentrating on the teacher. She would ask him for the answer and he wouldn't know it." That had me a little worried. "And with the kids?"

"He doesn't really talk to anyone, just me, though maybe he's shy."

Edward could be shy, but they've been in school for a few months now, he would have at least gotten to know someone. He isn't concentrating either, so that's something new too, Edward was always attentive and he _is_ an intelligent boy like Jasper. "What's Edward doing right now?"

"Homework, he asked me for help, he counted to ten, but didn't know the answer to five plus four and we even did it in class." I smiled. "Thank you, son, you may leave now." He got off the couch and went back upstairs; Esme knew what I was leading to. "You think Edward has A.D.D?"

"Possibly, I'm going to get him tested for it, we have to find out what's wrong with him."

_Days later…_

I gave Edward the test, I didn't like the conclusion. "Esme, he has A.D.D." She looked up from her pasta she was making for the boys. They're unaware we're vampires, so we eat the food to portray ourselves as humans, but I'm sure we'll end up telling them the truth soon when they were older. "Carlisle, I don't want Edward on the pill, I heard that it really messes with the person, I love my little Edward how he is, surely we can just help him!"

"Esme, I'm glad you don't want to give him the pill, I don't either, and yes, we'll have Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie help him out, I'm sure they wouldn't mind to help him."

_Edward_

"I'm just stupid!" I complained, but Emmett laughed at me. I pouted, "It's not funny!"

"Look lil' bro, it's not hard, and just give it time, lets try again, shall we?" I groaned. What was stupid A.D.D anyhow? Dad just told me I had it and that my older siblings will help me out with homework, but still!

Emmett pointed to the math problem again, "Alright, now, six plus three, count to three on your fingers." I did and held up three fingers, Emmett smiled. "Great, great, now start with six and count three fingers _forward_, what do you get?" I looked at my fingers and counted three forward from six. I looked at Emmett, "nine?"

"Yes, that's it! See, you got it!"

"I did?" Emmett smiled brightly at me. "Yeah, way a go!" I smiled. "I did it!"

* * *

_**Well, SaveMeRob, you didn't mind me using Carlisle's perspective as the main one, but I am fulfilling your request to have some Edward perspectives here and there, I hope I'm doing a good job. **_

_**Review for update everyone, till then take care!**_

_**Dravvin :)**_


	5. My Crying Heart

_**Thanks for the reviews:**_

_**Ithilien Archer: Was this fast enough? I hope it was :)**_

_**megumisakura: Thank you, please send a message to SaveMeRob for the brilliant idea of the story, I'm sure she'll love it.**_

_**SaveMeRob: Thank you :) Hopefully you'll like this chapter!**_

_**Lea: Thank you, but the thanks mainly go to SaveMeRob, this is her idea, I'm just interpreting it.**_

_**MarieCarro: That's awesome he made you think of him! Honestly, writing from a little kid's perspective is harder then I thought, but I loved doing it.**_

_**ann: Thank you, and I will write more, don't worry. SaveMeRob is the mastermind behind the story idea, though. I couldn't have made this story without her wonderful idea.

* * *

**_

_**Thanks for the favorites:**_

_**princessbb05**_

_**Christwarrior**_

_**PerseusJrockz**_

* * *

**My Crying Heart**

_Carlisle_

From downstairs I could hear Edward coughing roughly. Esme and the others were just as concerned as me. Edward has been sick for days and it seems he's getting _worse_ instead of better. It's awful for me being a doctor and his father to feel so helpless. I tried everything, it's not a cold, not a virus, I even checked his vials and even then I couldn't think of a conclusion.

I went upstairs and kneeled down on his bottom bunk and saw my little Edward shallow and unhealthy. He had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, his hair was messier then the average, he was drenched in sweat, but yet he claims he's freezing cold. I touched his forehead and sighed at his high fever. He coughed more and more, my heart was tearing. "I'll give you some medicine to bring your fever down, Edward."

"What's wrong with me, Dad?" His little voice was frail and raspy. I bit my bottom lip and shook my head, "I don't know, son, I honestly don't, but we need to keep your fever down." He nodded his head slowly, "my head hurts too…and my tummy." Now he's having stomach and head aches? My poor little Edward, oh why can't I find the conclusion to his illness? "Okay, I'll give you something for that too, I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay Dad."

I went downstairs and went in the medicine cupboard on the second floor and searched for the right medications for him. I found them and went back upstairs to the third floor with a small glass of water in the other hand. The poor thing was _still_ coughing roughly; I'm surprised he hasn't complained about his chest hurting yet. "Here, take them." He took the glass of water along with the pills when he sat up. Quickly, he took them and handed me the glass. He laid back down and was wheezing. That had me worried. "Edward, can you breathe alright?" He wheezed again and nodded. "I can…"

"I don't trust you, son, can you breathe alright?" He looked at me with faded green gems and tears started coming down his face. I placed the glass on the nightstand and sat on Edward's bed; he sat up and crawled into my lap. I cradled my little boy like he was still a little baby, his body was wet with sweat and his forehead was hot. He nuzzled his head in the arch of my neck and clutched my shirt with a hand. "I'm scared…" He sobbed, I rocked him gently. "You're going to be fine."

"Why don't I believe you?"

My heart swelled, he was great at reading people, but it hurt me to know the truth. "Believe me son, believe me." I felt his head nod, I held him closer to me. He wheezed again and I got up and carried him to the clinic unit. "Dad, where are you taking me?"

"The clinic unit, son, I have to get you breathing alright."

I placed him in the clinic bed and attached an IV in the arch of his arm so fluids were going in him. He whined at the needle, but was a strong little soldier. I placed an oxygen nasal canula on him before I was making my way for the door to fill the family in, but Edward panicked. "Don't leave me, please Dad!" He cried out, and I turned to see him having plain fear in his eyes. I pulled a chair up to his bedside and took his little hand in mine and rubbed the back of it with my thumb. Edward laid back down in the bed and smiled slightly. I smiled back at him. "I'm not leaving, Edward, I'll be by your side, I promise."

"Good…"

About fifteen minutes went by before Edward drifted to sleep once more. I stayed by his side holding his hand. Esme and Jasper came in a few moments later, and Jasper was scared for Edward. "You're not gonna let anything happen to him, are you, Dad?"

"No son," he calmed down at that and Esme went to Edward's other side to kiss his forehead. "Well, his fever is going down, that's good."

"It is, but I still don't know what's wrong with him, I think if he continues having problems breathing we may have to end up giving him regular breathing treatments." Jasper tugged on my sleeve, I looked at his curious big browns. "Isn't that what he's getting now?" I smiled gently at him. "No, right now he's just resting, a breathing treatment is different then this, son." Jasper went to Edward's side and hugged him. "You're going to be alright, Edward, Dad won't let anything happen to you."

It made me so happy to see how close those two were, they were always each other's support, and it fills my heart with joy to see Jasper being there for Edward. I honestly wished I'd had a person for that, but I'm just lucky my two boys have each other. "Jasper, do you want to help me with dinner?" Jasper turned and smiled at Esme. "Yeah!" He raced over to her side and took her hand; she gave me a smile before leaving the room. I put my attention back on Edward then. He looked so much at peace now, I wasn't sure if it was the fact he knew I was here or what. I'm glad that Edward is a Daddy's boy; Jasper on the other hand is definitely a Mommy's boy.

Edward woke up hours later to coughing again. I looked at him and leaned over to feel his forehead, I was relieved his fever was still down. He opened his eyes and looked at me before smiling crookedly at me. I smiled down at him and took my seat back in the chair, my hand never released his. "How are you feeling right now?"

"My tummy still hurts." I chuckled, "maybe your tummy is telling you it wants food." He chuckled, but ended up coughing again. I sighed and frowned a little, he has no idea how much it hurts me to see him like this.

He laid back and smiled back at me like nothing happened. "Will I be able to eat?" I smirked, "of course, but you'll be getting soup."

"Chicken noodle…?"

"Of course, it's your favorite." He chuckled at me. "I love chicken noodle." I kept my smile in place. "I'll go and –"

"I don't want you to leave." That fear was back in his eyes; I kissed his forehead and took my seat once more. "Alright, I'll stay, I'm sure your mother will know what her little Edward wants." Considering she's only on the second floor and can most likely hear us right now. Edward smiled at me, I love Jasper, don't get me wrong, but this little one right here has my heart.

* * *

_**Review for update - will update ASAP, axiously awaiting for your review, SaveMeRob :D**_

_**Take care till then!**_

_**Dravvin :)  
**_


	6. Secrets Out

_**ALERT: I started my online schooling yesterday, so my updates may not be at lightning speed, but they'll still be created :)**_

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews:**_

_**C.94: I updated as fast as I could.**_

_**Lea: Thank you!**_

_**Ithillien Archer: I'm glad I made your morning, hopefully I can do that again!**_

_**SaveMeRob: Thank you! Don't worry, in a couple chapters (or the next) you'll be Edward's girlfriend like you requested! You're story, so your rules ^_^**_

_**MarieCarro: Thank you! ^_^**_

_**toxicrose124: Thank you, please thank SaveMeRob, this is basically her story, she message me with this story idea and asked for me to take the project, so it's really her you should compliment too!

* * *

  
**_

**Secrets Out**

_Carlisle – six years later…_

Anxiously I waited for Edward and Jasper to come home. Their twelfth birthday was today and the family and I quickly decorated the house like every year. "Carlisle, I think its time the boys know about us." I looked at Rosalie and sighed. "Are you sure its time?" She bit her lower lip, but she nodded. "I agree with Rose, Jazz and Ed needs to know, we can't keep it from them forever, and soon they'll realize why we don't age." I turned to see Emmett with a roll of streamers in his hand.

Alice cam flying down the stairs and snatched the roll from Emmett, "I think they should know now…especially since…well…you know."

"I know I know…" Alice over the years grew much attached to Jasper; she had a vision recently of her and him being together romantically. Of course, Jasper and Edward were told that Rose, Em, and Alice were adopted – not a complete lie, so they know they're in no way related to them, but each other. "I'll talk it over with Esme…see how she feels about it."

Later on in the day I found Esme in the kitchen making Edward and Jasper's favorite dinner – macaroni and cheese with hot dogs. I cleared my throat and she looked up to me and smiled. "Is the bottom floor decorated?" I nodded, "you get the cake yet?"

"Alice is getting it now; can you believe our boys are twelve?"

"I know, they're growing too fast, I still see them as little things, Edward pouting when he felt we weren't taking him seriously, Jasper smiling with some teeth gone…our boys are growing, Esme." It hurt me to admit it, but they were. They will always be my little Jasper and Edward, but soon they'll be getting girls…getting married…starting a family of their own."

"Don't even mention marriage yet!" I laughed. "You're right, they haven't hit puberty yet!" Esme beamed, "they still have their adorable little voices I love their voices."

Around three I got in the car and drove to Forks Middle School. Esme and I always took turns getting them, I get them on my days off, I was glad their birthday was on my day off. I took them in with me when it was bring your child to work day, and everyone thought they were the cutest little things. Of course Edward was shy and blushed a lot, Jasper on the other hand was out there just talking away to the nurses. Edward ended up following me to each exam room I went too. I still remember that day so clearly, of course that was years ago, that was when they were eight. I parked in front of the school and sighed, reliving that memory like a movie:

_ "Oh, you're the cutest little thing!" Edward blushed and smiled crookedly. "Thank you," his little voice was heard. I smiled at him. "Oh and what's your name?" Jackie bent over to see Jasper, Jasper smiled brightly. "I'm Jasper! You're pretty!" Jackie giggled, "Why Carlisle, Jasper is a little charmer!" I smiled. "His brother, Emmett taught him well."_

_ I got ready to head to a patient's room, Jackie promised to keep an eye on the boys for me until I returned, but I could hear little footsteps behind me. I turned and saw Edward right behind me. I smiled and went to his level. "What's wrong son?" He looked at me with his big green eyes and blushed deeper. "I wanna stay with you, Dad. Please, can I? I'll be good, I promise." _

"_Don't you want to stay with Jasper and Jackie?" Edward shook his head. "I want to stay with you." I sighed, "alright son." I got up and reached out for his hand. He took it and walked with me to the room. "Aw, Edward is a little Carlisle." I heard Jackie say, then I heard her say, "Are you more of a little Emmett?"_

"_Nope, I'm a Mommy's boy!" Jasper beamed. I chuckled and walked in the room with Edward. I released his hand. "Go and sit on that stool, Edward." Without another word he sat on the stool and I attended to the patient…._

Just thinking back, I've realized now that Edward is attached to my hip. I don't mind, though, I actually enjoy it. Jasper always did something with Esme or one of his adopted siblings, but with Edward is was different, I mean, he does things with the other family members, but it's like with me it's different. He loves it when I let him do things with me; he always wants to go places with me and doing things with me. It seems with each year he's grown more attached to me.

"Jasper that's Dad's car, Dad," I heard Edward beam, once I turned my head I saw Edward running up to the car with a big smile on his face. Jasper trailed behind with a smile too, but Edward's was so bright. Once he got in the car with Jasper I drove off. "So, how was your day, boys?" Jasper immediately went into babble mode, but I loved it. Edward just stared out the window the whole time.

Once we got home Jasper raced in, but I asked Edward to take a walk with me. He still had his school bag, but followed behind me. I waited a few minutes before speaking, "Son, is there something troubling you?" Edward looked at me and frowned. He moved his face to where he was looking at the ground. "You would never keep anything from me, right?" I didn't like where this was going. It had me worried. "Of course –"

"Then tell me why you and Mom ran out of the house at night and ran at a fast speed. You were there one moment and then you weren't." I gulped. Edward saw Esme and me running to hunt. "Um…I'll tell you later." Edward looked at me and stopped in his tracks. He glared at me, which was new for him. "I'll tell you later on tonight, when Jasper is here too." Edward sighed and walked off to the house. He has no idea how much my heart hurt to see him mad at me…

_Hours later…_

_Edward_

Dad called us downstairs, Alice helped me put my things away while Jasper raced down. I was never one for parties, I knew we were just celebrating our birthday, but still, what's the point in it? It was fun when we were little, like five and so, but now I hate the fact I'm getting older, I don't really know why, but I do. "Let's go Eddie."

"I'm coming Ali."

Like I figured, there everyone was it's not that I wasn't happy, but I guess I was till mad at Dad for earlier today. When I had to get my breathing treatment I didn't even look at him, which is odd. It just hurts me to think Dad would keep something from me, he's the one I look up to, if he keeps things from me, how would I be able to trust him anymore? "Boys, there's something we've been keeping from you two, but…" Mom looked at Dad and he finished, "we feel you two should know now."

Here is comes the "later" thing Dad told me hours ago. I took a seat with Jasper on the couch and Dad looked at me especially. "We're not…a normal family. Your mother and I along with your siblings are…vampires." I laughed. This had to be a joke! Once I clamed down I realized they weren't joking. "Wait…you're serious?" Dad nodded, "afraid so, you see boys, you're both humans, but I found a way to make your mother human again and…well…she had you two." I could feel Jasper's excitement through our bond. I looked at him and he was smiling widely. I looked back at Dad and saw fear in his eyes.

I sighed, but smiled crookedly. "So…I saw you and Mom go for blood?" He nodded, "yes, but we drink animals, not humans." Well…I kind of figured that! I got up and hugged Dad. A little later he finally hugged me back. I looked at him to see him smiling. "Thanks for telling me, Dad."

_Fifteen minutes later…_

_Carlisle_

We cheered as they blew their candles out of their cake. Of course Alice was bouncing up and down. I looked at her in confusion. "Alice?"

"You'll never guess what I just saw!" She whispered excitedly. I smiled. "What was it?"

"Apparently your boys just wished to be vampires, because I saw them looking like they were teenagers in high school, possibly eighteen and them being vampires!" My eyes widened. "Really?" I looked at my boys and saw them smiling brightly, I smiled in response. So my boys want to be vampires too? Of course, I turn them, absolutely, but I want them as human for a little while longer, it's not everyday you get a second chance at a family.

* * *

_**Review for update (remember, I started my online classes now...so it may take some time)**_

_**Take care!**_

_**Dravvin :)  
**_


	7. Here and Now I'm Still Standing

_**Thank you for the fave:**_

_**iBreath4EdwardCullen1**_

_**toxicrose124**_

_**Squirrels1112**_

_**tianojuni**_

* * *

_**Thank you for the reviews:**_

_**iBreath4EdwardCullen1: He is adorable ^_^ Well, you'll have to wait and see.**_

_**MarieCarro: I'm about to read your update..I'm excited! "A Lost Soul" by MarieCarro, check it out everyone ^_^**_

_**SaveMeRob: Thanks, and I hope you like this update, Joy, this is when you make your appearance!**_

_**Squirrels1112: I'm glad you're enjoying it!**_

_**Ithillien Archer: Thanks!**_

_**toxicrose124: Thank you and I update as quickly as I can ^_^

* * *

  
**_

**Here and Now I'm Still Standing**

_Edward – five years later…_

I rest my head on my desktop as the teacher lectured about tomorrow's test. I've heard this from all my family members, I think I can recite each word ever spoken! With a sigh I lift my head up at the sound of the bell and collected my belongings. Like usual I would meet up with my girlfriend, Joy at her locker. I grabbed her side and screamed, "Joy!" she screamed in response and jumped, but I laughed. She turned to me and glared blazing browns before smacking me upside my head. "Edward, don't do that!" I laughed at her. "I'm sorry love, forgive me?" I puppy-pouted at her (she could never resist me when I pouted); with a roll of her eyes she sighed. "Fine…you're forgiven."

"Good," I cupped her chin with my hand and pulled her lips to mine. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around me. I held her close to my chest.

"Whoa, don't let me interrupt now!" I pulled away, but kept Joy in my arms and smiled at Jazz. "Go and kiss Ali or something." Jasper laughed. "I would…but it appears my twin is blocking my locker." Whoops! I almost forgot Jasper had the next locker to Joy's. Joy laughed so beautifully you would mistake it for an angel's song. "Sorry Jazzy," She pulled out of my arms and I immediately wanted her back in them, but Jasper got in front of me before I could go into action. "Ya' know how to kill a moment, Jazz." I complained, but Joy giggled. "Oh Edward not like there won't be more moments to get interrupted!" I groaned she was right about that.

I pulled into Joy's driveway and looked at her. "Still coming over tonight?" She smiled at me. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Mr. Seventeen!" I chuckled. "Do you know what I want for my birthday?" I never have been one for parties or birthdays, another year older. Joy is still sixteen, she's a year younger than me, but I didn't care, she was my life, and a striking beauty: long wavy brown hair that was soft as silk and smelled of strawberries. Big brown eyes, ivory-skinned, she pursed her full lips and smiled. "I don't know what?" I smiled back at her and kissed her before looking in her eyes. "I already have it; you're the greatest gift I could have asked for." She blushed, but smiled lovingly at me. "Charmer, now go home, it's almost time for your breathing treatment." I sighed. "Can't I just have a few more minutes?" Stupid breathing treatments! I honestly feel like I'm a useless thing! I have lame A.D.D. I have asthma, and God knows what else!

Joy touched my cheek and smiled warmly before kissing me once more. "I don't want anything happening to you on the car ride home, don't worry, I'll be over in a few hours, alright?" I sighed, how I never want our time to end together. If I had it my way I'd be with Joy all the time showering her with affection and being the best boyfriend I could be. As if reading my thoughts, Joy sighed. "Edward, stop thinking you're useless, and honestly, you're the perfect boyfriend." It amazed me of how well she could read me, that's how strong our relationship was, I guess. It still creeps me out, but I loved it at the same time.

By the time I parked in the garage I started coughing. I could feel my lungs aching. I tried getting to the stairs, but I couldn't make it and dropped to my knees while trying to breathe right, but it was impossible. My lungs felt as though they were caving in and I was suffocating. "Dad! Hurry, Edward!" I heard Jasper scream out, but I was beginning to feel light-headed now. I heard footsteps pounding the pavement and Jasper was at my side trying to help me up, but I couldn't get up for my knees were weak. "DAD!" Jasper screamed again, finally I heard Dad, "Oh no, Edward!" I felt his ice cold hands on my body as he lifts me in his arms and cradled me into her chest like an infant. My coughs kept coming, it was amazing I was coughing blood, but I would bet money it would come soon.

Dad raced in the house and to the clinic unit on the third floor and dropped me on the bed. I started wheezing now, I was getting very uncomfortable, but Dad managed to place on the mask and turned my breathing treatment on. I clang to the mask with my eyes closed tightly while trying to breathe correctly. Dad stayed glued to my side hovering over me…

…When Joy came over I was weak and in bed, which was just great! I couldn't believe I've grown ill this quickly. Dad says that I've had this weird disease all my life practically and it comes and goes. I hated it, I hated it so much. "Edward?" I heard Joy's soft voice and I got excited. I sat up too fast, "Joy—!" quickly I felt a head rush and dropped back down on my pillows and moaned. She ran over to me and sat on the edge of my bed with concern written all over her face. I smiled, but quickly frowned. She caressed my face with her fingertips slowly. I sighed, it felt really good, "Some seventeen birthday, huh?" I was surprised to realize how weak and frail my voice sounded. Joy smiled. "Honey, it's still your birthday, but I'm sorry your disease took its toll on this night." Joy knew about all my illnesses, when I started dating her I basically stood her up on our first date because of this thing, but Dad explained it to her and she stood by me ever since. I was afraid she'd leave, but no, she stayed with me. I sighed, "Yeah, of all nights." Joy kissed my forehead and snuggled up to me. I held her to my chest once she got under the blanket with me. She looked up at me with a breath taking smile, I smiled crookedly back at her. "My favorite Edward smile." She sighed and allowed me to hold her. Okay, so maybe my birthday wasn't a complete fail, I had my love in my arms, feeling her warmth and smelling her scent, hearing her subtle heartbeats and breathing. Joy is everything I could ever want in a relationship, just holding her was great. I never wanted this moment to end. "Happy birthday, Edward." She spoke softly.

* * *

_**Please review for an update, I shall get to it when I have time! Thank you everyone for the support and everything! I'm so happy you are letting me do this story Joy! I'm enjoying writing it for you!**_

_**Dravvin ^_^**_


	8. My Heartache

**_Thanks for the favorite:_**

**_xoKatixo17_**

**_Cerriddwen_**

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews:**_

_**MarieCarro: Yup, Joy (the one that asked me to write this) requested to be Edward's girlfriend, so I did :)**_

_**FlyingSquirrel2010: Thanks and yeah, the woman that came to me asking to write this story, this is her idea, I'm just interpreting it, but she requested to be Edward's girlfriend, since it's her idea and she is the one that came to me to write it, I'm fulfilling her request.**_

_**SaveMeRob: Glad you like and and anytime! It's technically your story, so I was happy to fulfill your request :)**_

_**sandraj60: Anytime and glad you're enjoying it!**_

**_Squirrels1112: You're very welcome, and I try to mention everyone in an Author's note that has favored or reviewed :) Thank you for the compliment, I do try to nail their personalities, and yes, I love the Edward and Carlisle moments too :)_**

* * *

**My Heartache**

_Carlisle – months later…_

"Dad, Edward!" I heard Jasper shout from the top of the stairs. I raced over to Edward's bedside and saw him coughing roughly to where he was coughing blood. My poor Edward, ever since his birthday came around he's been getting sicker and sicker. Joy was just as worried as we were, but luckily she wasn't around at the moment.

Edward's skin was almost translucent…his eyes may as well be _dead_, there's no life in them. There was no life in my son at all! I tried helping him, but I cannot find the cure for this…this horrible disease! "Edward, Edward!" I called in a panic. He tried opening his eyes, but they remain closed tightly while he coughed into his fist. He jerked upward and coughed more and more! I couldn't do anything, but watch! It's an awful feeling to not being able to do anything for my son. My heart cried…and _ripped_. The pain was unbearable, how in the world could such a precious gift from God now be a gift from the devil?

I looked and saw Jasper watching in fear. "Jasper, get out, you don't need to see this, son." Jasper ripped his eyes from Edward to me, "no I'm not leaving him." As if the make his statement even stronger he sat on the edge of Edward's bed and pulled Edward into his arms. Edward wheezed, but his coughing subsided. I placed a hand on Edward's fist. Before I knew what as happening Edward got out of Jasper's arms and crawled on my lap from the foot of his bed and curled into my chest like he did when was little. After the shock wore off I wrapped my arms around him and allowed him to rest his clammy and sweating hot forehead against the arch of my neck. "What's wrong with me…?" Edward sobbed.

He was scared, that much was clear. My Edward, my little Edward was scared, but I knew he was more scared of dying then anything. No teenager wishes to die, well none that are sane anyhow, but it didn't change the fact that my heart was aching so much even I wanted to cry. What I want nothing more than to just cling to my son and keep him all to myself and heal him, but I can't. Esme…Alice…Emmett…everyone is worried sick about Edward. What's even worse is Alice can't see his future…we can't determine if that's because she can't focus clearly or what, but some are leading to he'll be dead, but I refuse to believe that. Edward was my son, Jasper was too, but Edward has more of my heart than him. I shouldn't pick favorites, but Esme and I do. Luckily, her "favorite" is Jasper…but Edward is mine. I always thought Esme was my everything and my heart. She still is, don't get me wrong, but now Edward and Jasper – mainly Edward – are in that category as well. If I loose Edward, I don't know what will become of me. "I…I don't know, but you're going to be fine."

"Stop lying to me! I'm not going to be fine! I don't want to leave, Dad, I don't want to leave my family! I don't wanna die, please don't let me die!" Edward cried while clutching onto my shoulder.

Jasper ran out of the room then, I imagine he was going to Alice or Esme most likely. I for one couldn't leave Edward, how could I? All I did was rock him gently, "don't speak like that, I'll make you a vampire before that happens, Edward."

"Make me one now then…please?" I bit my lower lip, my eyes stun as if tears were about to break through. I hate it when he would beg, he's petrified he'll die soon enough, but I don't want him having this life yet. I couldn't bear to do it now! "I can't…you promise me you will wait until the date we set up."

"What's the point anymore? I'm dying Dad! I don't want to die."

"You'll die either way!" He flinched at my words, as did I. It was true, though; either way…he will die technically.

I could hear his heart race, how I don't want it to ever die. I've grown accustom to it, I couldn't bear to take it away now. Edward was silent then, I couldn't tell if he was asleep or not, but I refused to let him go. After a few more minutes he pulled away and looked at me with his dark and lifeless green eyes, my poor son…so frail…so lifeless looking. "You should get some sleep, Edward." His eyes widened and his heart quickened. He shook his head, "I'm afraid to. What if I don't wake up?" I kissed his forehead and smiled as best as I could at him. "You'll wake up."

"Can you stay with me, Dad? Please? I – I know it's childish to ask, but – "He coughed a few more times before finishing, "I just really want you with me." Regardless how old he gets, he'll always want his father at times like these, and I'll gladly give it to him. "Of course I will, lay down." Edward crawled back under his covers and I laid next to him on top of the covers. He turned on his other side to face me before he snuggled into my chest. I held him like I always did when he was little, and in no time he finally went to sleep.

* * *

_**Sorry for the long and short update, I'll be having some free time soon, so there will be a quicker update :)**_

_**Take care everyone!**_

_**Dravvin :)  
**_


	9. Immortal Boy

_**Thanks for the reviews:**_

_**SaveMeRob**_

_**Ithilen Archer**_

_**FlyingSquirrel2010**_

_**MarieCarro**_

_**Squirrels1112

* * *

**_

__**Immortal Boy**

_Carlisle – present_

Just living in those memories remind me how much we've been through as a family. A family with a lot of hell, but we've come to. Jasper was silent as was everyone else in the room. I sighed and looked at my beloved. Her eyes were a bit darker than the average beautiful golden color. I held her to me and rubbed her back for comfort. The next thing that we heard was Edward…_screaming_. "Edward!" Jasper and Esme cried out. I on the other hand was already racing up the stairs to him. _Please don't die! Please don't die!_

_Edward_

My mind overtook me to a meadow-like place. It was beautiful, the sun was shining in the light blue sky with the fullest white clouds I've ever seen in Forks, Washington. Could it even be Forks that I'm in now? The surroundings made me think of the woods of Forks, but never have I ever come across this beautiful place. Many types of flowers were everywhere, all I needed was my Joy, but I couldn't see her anywhere. Odd since I always dream about Joy. I dream about her angelic laugh and smile, how her brown eyes are bright chocolate orbs. My heart never missed a beat nor a reaction from her.

Curious to see more of this meadow I walked more into the meadow, but my skin looked rather paler in the sunlight to where it was sparkling. My eye adjusted and I realized that my skin _was_ sparkling. How odd, why would I be having skin that looks like diamonds are embedded into it? "This is strange…" I cupped my neck with my hands. Was that my voice? It was more rough and velvet sounding, but yet had a strange angelic tone to it. I breathed in deeply and spoke to confirm if it was my voice. "Is this…me?" I felt my vocal cords vibrate at it, I guess it _was_ my voice, but I don't remember it being this rough. Come to think of it, I don't remember _anything_ being like this. My eyes were over the 20/20 vision mark, I could see clear across into the deep green woods. I could hear a small stream, but yet there's not one in sight, and the meadow's scent smelled stronger than ever, I could smell the mildew along with the multiple scents of the many flowers surrounding me.

A sudden feeling hit my throat, a burning feeling, almost like I was parched and stranded in a hot desert with no water. A pulsing sound hit my ears, was it my eardrums? No, no it was something…else…but what? I turned my head to the left and crouched before a sudden snarl came out from my mouth. I suddenly picked up what it was, an elk running in the woods. I felt a smile spread over my lips before I raced to it. I had no idea how fast I was going but I knew it was an _in_human speed. I raced through the woods without falling or running into things.

I saw the elk stop at a stream and its head turning before I tackled it to the ground. It wiggled, but my grasp was too strong. With a swift movement I snapped its neck and pulled my lips back before I sank my teeth into the animal's neck. The blood was thick but rick. It filled up in my mouth and I drank eagerly. My fangs bore deeper in the flesh and more blood came.

Moments later I threw the carcass off and licked my lips to get any leftover blood. That's when I finally came to my senses and felt like Edward again. I felt my eyes widen and my breathing increasing. With a look at the elk I saw my reflection in the stream and jumped. My eyes…my eyes were red! I had dark circles under my eyes and I was so pale! I took another cautious look and touched my face while looking at myself. I knew it was me, but it wasn't me. I mean, it was me for sure, but…but I wouldn't do this! I loved animals more than anything, I wanted to be a veterinarian when I was younger, but this creature was me. I felt my mouth drop a bit at the sudden realization, I had no idea what I was, but I was scared of it.

What came over me? I honestly didn't know, but the strange burning in my throat subsided, I thought deeply and took everything into consideration and came with my conclusion: vampire. Was I really a vampire now? Suddenly a very overwhelming feeling hit me. I was on the grass curled in a ball. It felt like my body was on fire! I checked to see if it truly was, but all I saw was my legs twitching in reaction to the unpleasant feel. My teeth clenched at the horrific agony and my vision became darkened and blurred. The flaming sensation increased more and more to where I was screaming in agony. "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" I scream out loud, but no one was responding to my cries.

* * *

**Thanks for the support on this story everyone, I'm sorry I'm not making fast updates, I've just been busy, but I hope you'll like this chapter :)**

**Take care until next time!  
**


	10. My Curse

**This is the ending to this story for Joy. I do hope you enjoyed it and I thank all the people that has reviewed and favored. Thank you so much :)**

**Sorry the wait was long, though.**

**

* * *

**

**My Curse**

_Edward – weeks later…_

"Joy, no,"

"I wanna be with you forever, Edward!" I sighed in frustration. Ever since joy realized I am a vampire, now she wants me to turn her, but I couldn't. How could I? I didn't even know Jazz and I would become vampires on our 18th, at least my illness was gone forever, but still, Joy a vampire? "Joy, you could die, I could kill you. Do you not understand that?" Joy glared at me, "do you wanna stay with me?"

"Of course I do, you're my love! My life…" What a foolish question to ask. Joy knew good and well I can't exist without her. "So then turn me! I'm going to be eighteen in a few months –"

"A few months not now…"

"Why won't you turn me?"

You think she'd understand why I refuse to. "I don't want you to be cursed with this hell. I thought it will be great being a vampire, but its not! All I fucking want is blood; I'm a killer, Joy – a damned creature." She wrapped her arms around my neck. My throat burned, I haven't fed today, and I'm still getting use to this whole thing. My eyes are still red, but it's more maroon. Dad said with time I'll get the golden eyes. "You're not a killer, I love you."

"I love you too, but too much to be selfish and bring you into this world."

"I dream about being with you forever…"

"I know you do, I would want nothing more than to have you forever as mine."

Joy kissed me tenderly and placed her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. My throat was distracting me, but I didn't want to break my embrace on her. "Then turn me…" She whispered and I groaned. "Joy, please…not now."

"Why not…?"

"You won't give in, will you?"

"Nope."

I sighed and tightened my hold around her. I didn't want her in this life, but she won't give in. Dad and everyone told me they will be happy to have Joy part of the family, Carlisle said he'd even turn her for me, but if she's gonna be vampire, I should be the one to turn her…

_Joy's 18__th__ Birthday…_

"Edward, where are we going?"

"Somewhere…" I pulled her on my back and ran off into the night. Joy laughed at the thrill of the new speed I picked up. I loved her laugh; I loved it more than anything in this world. I loved her, which is why I'm giving her what she wants. For all her parents know, she's going off to college tomorrow and she's staying over my house one last time before she goes off to college. However, tonight will be the night I turn Joy into a vampire. I'm still reluctant to do it, but I can't picture myself without her, so to settle arguments I'm giving her what she wants – immortality with me.

We made it to the house and I jumped through my window, Joy giggled at the thrill. I looked at her and smiled. "You know what tonight is, correct?" Joy slid off my back and to the black couch. "You're really going to turn me?"

_He's really going to turn me! Oh my god!_

I snickered at her thoughts. "As always, your thoughts are amusing, but yes, I'm giving you what you want." Joy kept her smile in place. "Well do it! Bite me!" I shook my head as I moved to her. "Joy, you're going to be in pain for approximately three days, are you up for –"

"I'm up for anything if it means being with you forever, Edward." I swallowed deeply. "Very well then…" She arched her neck to reveal it more to me. Slowly I went for it and then she flinched and tightened at the piecing of my teeth and her blood flooded my mouth. It tasted so good, I wanted to drink it till there was none left, but I heard Dad's words run through my head. _Find the will to stop…_Find the will, find the will. I constantly recited them until I latched off and her screaming erupted…

_Carlisle – a month later…_

From everything my family and myself has been through, I wouldn't change any of it. I had my two boys still with me, Jasper with Alice and Edward with Joy. Though the past eighteen years were an emotional ride and very hectic, in the end, this curse I've endured is now back to a gift. My gifted curse as I recall it. Only now, Edward isn't ill anymore, he's healthy, and he's happy. Joy makes him happy, of course her eyes are still turning gold, and she'll be there eventually. I welcomed Joy as did everyone else with open arms and accepted her in the family.

Most think that this ride wasn't worth the stress, the pain, or the drama, but in the end, I couldn't think of a better ending. My gift that was a curse has now become the gift again. My wonderful gifted curse…

**The End

* * *

**

**until next story idea, everyone. Take care and thank you again for reviewing and favoring. Joy, I hope this story was good. I wanted so badly to bring your idea to life, I hope I did good, :)**

**Dravvin Rayne  
**


	11. Author's Note  Fan art

**Author's Note~**

I'd like to give all credit to **DragonMasterOf10** for making these adorable pictures of Baby Edward & Jasper:

Baby Edward: http:/payton01. deviantart. com/#/d39rz0m

Baby Jasper: http:/payton01. deviantart. com/#/d39rzc0

Edward & Carlisle: http:/payton01. deviantart. com/#/d3a0oxd

Esme & Jasper: http:/payton01. deviantart. com/#/d3a0ph6

I had to place spaces in the links in order for them to show, so just write what you see in your address bar, minus the spaces.

Thank you once again, **DragonMasterOf10**! They're too cute!


End file.
